2009 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships
Cody Hodgson (16 points) | mvp = John Tavares }} The 2009 IIHF World U20 Championship, commonly referred to as the 2009 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships (2009 WJHC), is the 2009 edition of the World Junior Ice Hockey Championships and was hosted in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada. Games were held at the Ottawa Civic Centre and Scotiabank Place. Bid process Five potential bid groups formally submitted their bids before the March 31, 2006, deadline and made their final presentations to the selection committee in Calgary on April 18, 2006: *Joint bid from Calgary and Edmonton, Alberta; *Montreal, Quebec; *Ottawa, Ontario; *Toronto, Ontario; and *Saskatoon and Regina, Saskatchewan On May 3, 2006, Hockey Canada and the Canadian Hockey League announced that Ottawa was chosen to host the 2009 tournament. Top division Preliminary round Group A ;Schedule All times local (Eastern Time Zone/UTC-5) | score = 2 – 8 | team2 = | goals1 = Toni Ritter 12:08 Patrick Pohl 53:51 | goals2 = 08:23 (PP1) Colin Wilson 17:51 Drayson Bowman 20:20 Jordan Schroeder 32:43 (PP1) James van Riemsdyk 34:27 Tyler Johnson 40:35 James van Riemsdyk 46:26 Drayson Bowman 59:59 Matt Rust | stadium = Scotiabank Place (capacity: 19,153) Attendance: 18,795 (98.1%) }} | score = 8 – 1 | team2 = | goals1 = John Tavares (PP1) 19:56 John Tavares (PP1) 22:09 Angelo Esposito 27:08 Ryan Ellis 28:13 Tyler Ennis 33:33 Christopher DiDomenico 42:08 Zach Boychuk 48:18 Alex Pietrangelo 51:51 | goals2 = 58:00 Jan Káňa | stadium = Scotiabank Place (capacity: 19,153) Attendance: 19,622 (102.4%) }} | score = 0 – 9 | team2 = | goals2 = 04:43 Simon Fischhaber 08:31 Jerome Flaake 18:45 André Huebscher 21:52 Daniel Weiß 22:06 Steven Rupprich 23:16 Gerrit Fauser 27:56 Marco Nowak 51:21 Jerome Flaake 57:15 Conor Morrison | stadium = Scotiabank Place (capacity: 19,153) Attendance: 18,305 (95.6%) }} | score = 0 – 15 | team2 = | goals2 = 01:29 Jordan Eberle 08:48 (PP1) Jamie Benn 15:53 (PP2) Jamie Benn 17:26 P. K. Subban 21:36 Cody Hodgson 24:11 (PP1) Christopher DiDomenico 24:41 Jamie Benn 32:32 (PP1) Tyler Ennis 34:52 (PP1) John Tavares 40:50 Evander Kane 51:29 John Tavares 52:15 Cody Hodgson 54:17 (PP1) P. K. Subban 56:02 (PP1) Stefan Della Rovere 59:17 (PP2) Tyler Myers | stadium = Scotiabank Place (capacity: 19,153) Attendance: 19,176 (100.1%) }} | score = 4 – 3 | team2 = | goals1 = Jordan Schroeder (PP1) 13:00 Matt Rust 31:46 James van Riemsdyk (PP1) 38:34 Jordan Schroeder 43:43 | goals2 = 25:14 Ondřej Roman 47:02 Martin Parýzek 56:43 (PP1) Jan Káňa | stadium = Scotiabank Place (capacity: 19,153) Attendance: 19,847 (103.6%) }} | score = 1 – 5 | team2 = | goals1 = David Wolf (PP1) 28:40 | goals2 = 07:21 (PP1) Zach Boychuk 25:57 (PP1) Jamie Benn 41:04 Evander Kane 51:25 (PP1) John Tavares 55:57 (PP1) Zach Boychuk | stadium = Scotiabank Place (capacity: 19,153) Attendance: 19,326 (100.9%) }} | score = 6 – 0 | team2 = | goals1 = David Štich (PP1) 13:19 Zdeněk Okál (PP1) 15:23 Ondřej Roman 35:58 Tomáš Knotek 44:02 Radko Gudas (PP1) 47:56 Ondřej Roman 49:13 | stadium = Scotiabank Place (capacity: 19,153) Attendance: 17,976 (93.9%) }} | score = 12 – 0 | team2 = | goals1 = Ian Cole (PP1) 16:27 Aaron Plushaj 17:07 Drayson Bowman 18:59 Colin Wilson 20:52 Colin Wilson 21:11 James van Riemsdyk (PP1) 25:34 Danny Kristo 27:12 Aaron Palushaj (PP1) 32:28 Mike Hoeffel (PP2) 50:08 Jimmy Hayes 53:59 Mitch Wahl 55:02 Matt Rust 59:55 | stadium = Scotiabank Place (capacity: 19,153) Attendance: 18,288 (95.5%) }} | score = 10 – 2 | team2 = | goals1 = Tomáš Knotek 01:49 Roman Szturc 05:48 Jan Káňa 08:17 Vladimír Růžička 10:14 Vladimír Růžička 12:51 Tomáš Knotek (PP1) 15:51 Zdeněk Okál 25:55 Jan Káňa (PP1) 26:31 Jan Káňa 32:34 Jan Káňa (PP1) 36:00 | goals2 = 07:17 Oleg Onichshenko 51:08 (SH1) Konstantin Savenkov | stadium = Scotiabank Place (capacity: 19,153) Attendance: 17,664 (92.2%) }} | score = 7 – 4 | team2 = | goals1 = John Tavares (PP1) 14:55 John Tavares 15:43 Jordan Eberle (PP1) 18:10 Zach Boychuk (PP1) 20:37 Cody Hodgson (PP1) 26:56 John Tavares (ENG) 59:13 Tyler Ennis (ENG) 59:50 | goals2 = 03:49 Kevin Shattenkirk 07:15 (PP2) Jimmy Hayes 12:35 Jim O'Brien 23:40 (PP1) Jonathon Blum | stadium = Scotiabank Place (capacity: 19,153) Attendance: 20,223 (105.6%) }} Group B ;Schedule All times local (Eastern Time Zone/UTC-5) | score = 1 – 4 | team2 = | goals1 = Jānis Ozoliņš 58:03 | goals2 = 16:56 (PP1) Vyacheslav Voinov 31:38 Pavel Chernov 47:01 Maxim Goncharov 59:48 Dmitri Klopov | stadium = Ottawa Civic Centre (capacity: 9,862) Attendance: 9,441 (95.7%) }} | score = 1 – 3 | team2 = | goals1 = Toni Rajala 21:12 | goals2 = 09:15 Marcus Johansson 12:38 David Rundblad 59:20 (ENG) Mikael Backlund | stadium = Ottawa Civic Centre (capacity: 9,862) Attendance: 9,658 (97.9%) }} | score = 7 – 2 | team2 = | goals1 = Radoslav Tybor (PP1) 01:54 Ondrej Rusnák (PP1) 16:26 Marek Hrivik 33:20 Ondrej Rusnák (PP1) 33:58 Radoslav Tybor 38:21 Tomáš Tatar 42:12 Adam Bezák (SH1) 47:34 | goals2 = 07:29 Jānis Straupe 14:05 (PP1) Ronalds Cinks | stadium = Ottawa Civic Centre (capacity: 9,862) Attendance: 9,370 (95.0%) }} | score = 5 – 2 | team2 = | goals1 = Nikita Filatov 07:56 Evgeni Dadonov 08:34 Dmitri Klopov 11:29 Nikita Filatov 29:56 Dmitri Klopov (PP1) 58:14 | goals2 = 05:10 Jani Lajunen 23:55 (PP1) Joonas Nättinen | stadium = Ottawa Civic Centre (capacity: 9,862) Attendance: 9,715 (98.5%) }} | score = 3 – 1 | team2 = | goals1 = Simon Hjalmarsson 01:02 Mikael Backlund (PP1) 14:42 Erik Karlsson 33:30 | goals2 = 45:33 (PP1) Martin Uhnák | stadium = Ottawa Civic Centre (capacity: 9,862) Attendance: 9,726 (98.6%) }} | score = 1 – 10 | team2 = | goals1 = Roberts Jekimovs 19:53 | goals2 = 02:13 (PP1) Mattias Tedenby 09:15 Magnus Svensson Pääjärvi 13:42 André Petersson 17:39 Magnus Svensson Pääjärvi 19:10 Nicklas Lasu 26:31 Simon Hjalmarsson 40:33 Joakim Andersson 41:33 (PP1) Erik Karlsson 48:31 (PP1) David Ullström 49:18 Nicklas Lasu | stadium = Ottawa Civic Centre (capacity: 9,862) Attendance: 9,622 (97.6%) }} | score = 8 – 1 | team2 = | goals1 = Nikita Filatov 2:12 Maxim Goncharov (PP1) 18:34 Maxim Goncharov 21:05 Nikita Filatov (PP1) 24:29 Igor Golovkov 28:32 Nikita Filatov (PP1) 29:15 Sergei Andronov 55:37 Sergei Korostin 56:52 | goals2 = 13:12 Adam Bezák | stadium = Ottawa Civic Centre (capacity: 9,862) Attendance: 9,419 (95.5%) }} | score = 5 – 1 | team2 = | goals1 = Tomi Sallinen (PP1) 02:03 Nestori Lähde 14:25 Mikael Granlund 23:58 Mikael Granlund (PP2) 27:17 Antti Roppo 30:34 | goals2 = 34:03 (PP2) Roberts Jekimovs | stadium = Ottawa Civic Centre (capacity: 9,862) Attendance: 9,376 (95.1%) }} | score = 5 – 0 | team2 = | goals1 = André Petersson 05:01 Simon Hjalmarsson 10:00 André Petersson (PP1) 16:50 Mikael Backlund (PP1) 17:31 Marcus Johansson 43:55 | stadium = Ottawa Civic Centre (capacity: 9,862) Attendance: 9,675 (98.1%) }} | score = 3 – 2 GWS | team2 = | goals1 = Richard Pánik (PP1) 30:36 Adam Bezák 48:32 Tomáš Tatar (GWG) 65:00 | goals2 = 24:40 (PP2) Niclas Lucenius 37:37 Nestori Lähde | stadium = Ottawa Civic Centre (capacity: 9,862) Attendance: 9,312 (94.4%) }} Relegation round The results from matches between teams from the same group in the preliminary round are carried forward to this round. Schedule All times local (Eastern Time Zone/UTC-5) | score = 1 – 7 | team2 = | goals1 = Daniel Weiß 7:06 | goals2 = 7:34 Roberts Bukarts 25:23 Roberts Bukarts 27:55 Jānis Straupe 28:57 Roberts Bukarts 29:28 (SH1) Vitālijs Pavlovs 36:01 Aldis Pizāns 44:44 Ronalds Cinks | stadium = Ottawa Civic Centre (capacity: 9,862) Attendance: 9,888 (100.2%) }} | score = 7 – 1 | team2 = | goals1 = Jyri Niemi 00:22 Joonas Rask 06:29 Tomi Sallinen 16:32 Antti Roppo (SH1) 27:26 Teemu Hartikainen (PP1) 39:09 Toni Rajala (PP2) 44:33 Teemu Hartikainen (PP1) 54:13 | goals2 = 21:03 Konstantin Savenkov | stadium = Ottawa Civic Centre (capacity: 9,862) Attendance: 9,180 (93.1%) }} | score = 3 – 1 | team2 = | goals1 = Tommi Kivistö 12:40 Teemu Hartikainen 13:02 Jyri Niemi (PP1) 41:31 | goals2 = 29:39 Jerome Flaake | stadium = Ottawa Civic Centre (capacity: 9,862) Attendance: 9,192 (93.2%) }} | score = 7 – 1 | team2 = | goals1 = Roberts Jekimovs 12:53 Jānis Ozoliņš 29:10 Roberts Bukarts (SH1) 41:34 Artjoms Ogorodņikovs 48:43 Ralfs Freibergs 55:15 Artjoms Ogorodņikovs (PP1) 57:58 Roberts Jekimovs (PP1) 59:49 | goals2 = 55:01 Konstantin Savenkov | stadium = Ottawa Civic Centre (capacity: 9,862) Attendance: 9,173 (93.0%) }} and are relegated to Division I for the 2010 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Final round | RD1-score1= 3 | RD1-seed2=B3 | RD1-team2=' ' | RD1-score2= 5''' | RD1-seed3=B2 | RD1-team3= ' | RD1-score3='5''' | RD1-seed4=A3 | RD1-team4= | RD1-score4=1 | RD2-seed1=B3 | RD2-team1= | RD2-score1=3 | RD2-seed2=B1 | RD2-team2=' ' | RD2-score2='5' | RD2-seed3=B2 | RD2-team3= | RD2-score3=5 | RD2-seed4=A1 | RD2-team4=' ' | RD2-score4='6' (GWS) | RD3-seed1=WSF1 | RD3-team1= | RD3-score1=1 | RD3-seed2=WSF2 | RD3-team2=' ' | RD3-score2='5' | RD3-seed3=LSF1 | RD3-team3= | RD3-score3=2 | RD3-seed4=LSF2 | RD3-team4=' ' | RD3-score4='5' }} Quarterfinals | score = 3 – 5 | team2 = | goals1 = Ian Cole (PP1) 12:01 Jonathon Blum (PP1) 45:31 James van Riemsdyk 58:42 | goals2 = 11:05 Adam Bezák 13:41 Tomáš Tatar 17:53 Jozef Molnár 51:38 Richard Pánik 57:46 (ENG) Tomáš Tatar | stadium = Scotiabank Place (capacity: 19,153) Attendance: 18,042 (94.2%) }} | score = 5 – 1 | team2 = | goals1 = Sergei Andronov (PP1) 11:53 Nikita Filatov 41:25 Evgeny Grachev (SH2) 47:26 Evgeni Dadonov 54:02 Pavel Chernov (PP1) 59:29 | goals2 = 48:01 (PP2) Radko Gudas | stadium = Scotiabank Place (capacity: 19,153) Attendance: 18,753 (97.9%) }} Semifinals | score = 5 – 3 | team2 = | goals1 = Mikael Backlund 30:19 Mikael Backlund (PP1) 47:04 David Ullström 48:52 Simon Hjalmarsson 51:42 Oscar Möller (ENG) 58:43 | goals2 = 19:56 (PP1) Marek Mertel 35:47 Tomáš Tatar 55:58 Tomáš Tatar | stadium = Scotiabank Place (capacity: 19,153) Attendance: 18,112 (94.6%) }} | score = 6 – 5 GWS | team2 = | goals1 = Brett Sonne 02:02 Patrice Cormier 07:04 Jordan Eberle (PP1) 36:40 Angelo Esposito (SH1) 45:44 Jordan Eberle 59:55 Jordan Eberle (GWG) 70:00 | goals2 = 05:18 Maxim Goncharov 07:20 Dmitri Klopov 40:51 Evgeny Grachev 46:22 (PP2) Sergei Andronov 57:40 Dmitri Klopov | stadium = Scotiabank Place (capacity: 19,153) Attendance: 19,327 (100.9%) }} 5th place playoff | score = 3 – 2 OT | team2 = | goals1 = Eric Tangradi 08:36 Cade Fairchild 53:02 James van Riemsdyk 62:49 | goals2 = 42:23 Zdeněk Okál 50:59 Ondřej Roman | stadium = Scotiabank Place (capacity: 19,153) Attendance: 17,936 (93.6%) }} Bronze medal game | score = 2 – 5 | team2 = | goals1 = Martin Štajnoch 30:14 Tomáš Tatar (PP1) 57:01 | goals2 = 04:30 Pavel Chernov 25:56 Maxim Goncharov 39:28 Nikita Filatov 51:11 Nikita Filatov 58:07 (ENG) Dmitri Kugryshev | stadium = Scotiabank Place (capacity: 19,153) Attendance: 18,763 (98.0%) }} Gold medal game | score = 1 – 5 | team2 = | goals1 = Joakim Andersson 48:30 | goals2 = 00:38 P. K. Subban (PP1) 24:06 Angelo Esposito 40:33 Cody Hodgson (PP1) 58:07 (ENG) Jordan Eberle 59:28 (ENG) Cody Hodgson | stadium = Scotiabank Place (capacity: 19,153) Attendance: 20,380 (106.4%) }} Top 10 scorers Goaltending leaders (minimum 40% team's total ice time) Tournament awards ;Most Valuable Player * John Tavares ;All-star team *Goaltender: Jaroslav Janus *Defencemen: P. K. Subban, Erik Karlsson *Forwards: John Tavares, Cody Hodgson, Nikita Filatov ;IIHF best player awards *Goaltender: Jacob Markström *Defenceman: Erik Karlsson *Forward: John Tavares Final standings Division I The following teams took part in the Division I tournament. Group A was played in Switzerland between December 14 and December 20, 2008. Group B was played in Aalborg, Denmark between December 15 and December 21, 2008: Group A is promoted to the Top Division and is relegated to Division II for the 2010 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Group B is promoted to the Top Division and is relegated to Division II for the 2010 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Division II The following teams will take part in the Division II tournament. Group A was played in Miercurea-Ciuc, Romania between December 15 and December 21, 2008. Group B was played in Logroño, Spain between January 10 and January 15, 2009: Group A is promoted to Division I and is relegated to Division III for the 2010 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Group B , winners of Group B.]] is promoted to Division I and is relegated to Division III for the 2010 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Division III The following teams were going to take part in the Division III tournament. The tournament, to be held in North Korea was cancelled. External links * IIHF official tournament site See also * 2009 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships - Division I * 2009 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships - Division II * 2009 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships - Division III Category:2009 in hockey Category:World Junior Championships